Preguntas a GSNK
by usui tamaki
Summary: Aquí podrán hacerles cualquier pregunta o reto a los personajes de GSNK
1. Chapter 1

-En un salón de entrevistas aparece una persona vestida con una capa negra y una máscara de kitsune que pasa a sentarse en un sillón de color negro-

Usui: Antes que nada Gekkan shoujo Nozaki-kun le pertenece a Izumi Tsubaki, esto se trata de un segmento de entrevista a los personajes de GSNK en donde podrán hacerles preguntas y retos de lo que sea, yo voy a ser quien haga que cumplan los retos junto con mi compañero que es un tanuki.

-En eso aparece una persona en un traje de tanuki-

Tanuki: ¿por cuanto tiempo tendré que usar esto?

Usui: El tiempo que yo diga, y sin más demora les presento a nuestros entrevistados, el primero a quien deben darle un gran aplauso, es un gran mangaka del genero shoujo aunque es un total distraído en cuanto a su vida privada, démosle un gran aplauso a Umetaro Nozaki

-se oyen aplausos de no se sabe dónde y aparece Nozaki quien se sienta en un enorme sillón rojo-

Nozaki: es un gusto estar aquí

Usui: bien la siguiente persona a la que voy a presentar es una chica que es muy conocida por usar listones y por no conseguir que el chico que le gusta sepa de sus sentimientos, saludemos a Chiyo Sakura

-se vuelven a escuchar aplausos y aparece Sakura con una gran sonrisa y pasa a sentarse junto a Nozaki-

Sakura: es un placer estar con ustedes

Usui: sobre todo con Nozaki

Nozaki: ¿A qué se refiere Usui-san?

Usui: a nada en especial (en mis pensamientos: al parecer este no se ha dado cuenta de que Sakura se ha puesto más roja que un tomate) continuemos, el siguiente invitado es conocido por avergonzarse mucho y ser el modelo para crear la personalidad de Mamiko, con ustedes Mikoto Mikoshiba

-se escuchan aplausos pero no aparece nadie-

Usui: ¿en dónde está Mikoshiba?

Tanuki: se niega a salir en escena y se ha encerrado en el armario de limpieza

Usui: Pues sácalo de ahí y tráelo

Tanuki: ya lo intente pero no puedo

Usui: como dicen siempre si quiere que algo se haga bien hazlo tú mismo, Tanuki ve presentando a los demás invitados mientras traigo a Mikoshiba

Tanuki: está bien pero me puedo quitar el disfraz de tanuki

Usui: déjame pensarlo…uhm… NO

-en eso Usui se retira para buscar a Mikoshiba y el tanuki ocupa en asiento que Usui estaba ocupando-

Tanuki: el siguiente invitado es conocido por ser un gran masoquista y el príncipe del club del drama a pesar de ser una chica, denle un gran aplauso a Yu Kashima

-se oyen miles de aplausos y aparece Kashima –

Kashima: Es un gusto estar con ustedes mis princesas

Público femenino que no sé de donde apareció: Kya Kashima-kun

-aparece Hori-senpai de la nada y golpea a Kashima-

Hori: ¡KASHIMA DEJA DE HACER TANTO ESCANDALO!

Tanuki: Bien nuestro invitado que llego de la nada para golpear a Kashima es el presidente del club del drama un aplauso para Masayuki Hori

-Se vuelven a escuchar aplausos-

Hori: Es un gusto estar con ustedes

Tanuki: ¿Qué debemos hacer con el cadáver de Kashima?

Hori: No te preocupes en un rato despertara

Tanuki: Ojala se despierte pronto porque si no me van a regañar

-Usui aparece cargando a Mikoshiba como una princesa pero debido a que Usui es más bajo que Mikoshiba la escena se ve un poco ridícula-

Usui: Ya traje a Mikoshiba – observa a Kashima inconsciente- ¿Me perdí del golpe que le dio Hori-sempai a Kashima?

Tanuki: si, ¿Por qué lo cargas así?

Usui: larga historia

Mikoshiba: ¿Ya puedes bajarme?

Usui: está bien – baja a Mikoshiba- ve a sentarte junto a los demás- señala el asiento rojo donde están todos incluso Kashima que ya había despertado- Bien el siguiente invitado es conocida como la gran Lorelei, aplausos para Yuzuki Seo

-Se oyen aplausos-

Seo: Hola

Usui: Nuestro próximo invitado es un gran basquetbolista y se queda dormido fácilmente si le pones una canción de la Lorelei, Hirotaka Wakamatsu

-Más aplausos que todavía no sé de donde vienen-

Wakamatsu: Estoy encantado de estar con ustedes

Usui: Nuestro último pero no menos importante invitado el hermanito menor de Nozaki, Mayu Nozaki

-Se oyen aplausos y aparece Tanuki arrastrando en una silla de ruedas a Mayu-

Tanuki: No quería caminar y me dio flojera cargarlo por eso lo traje en esta silla

Usui: ¿Hay algo que le quieras decir al público Mayu? – No escucha ninguna palaba de Mayu- interpretare es como de que estas contento pero te da pereza hablar, continuando y como decía en un principio podrán hacerles varias preguntas y retos a cualquiera de los personajes de GSNK incluso a los personajes que no están presentes ahora mismo

Tanuki: ¿Cómo los convenciste de hacer esto?

Nozaki: Tuvimos una gran y profunda conversación

-Flashback-

Usui: ¿Quieren presentarse en un programa en el que les hare varios retos y preguntas?

Personajes de GSNK: Esta bien

-Fin del flashback-

Tanuki: creo que exageraste con lo de gran y profunda conversación

Usui: Bien díganme si quieren que continúe con esto y si es así dejen sus preguntas y retos es los reviews

Todos: Adios


	2. Chapter 2

-En el mismo estudio del capítulo anterior se encuentran Usui y los personajes de GSNK-

Usui: hola, ¿Cómo están?, esto es Preguntas a GNSK, soy su presentador Usui Tamaki y en un segundo empezaremos con los retos y las preguntas (comienza a buscar algo en su en su escritorio)

Sakura: ¿Sucede algo Usui-san?

Usui: No, etto… no sucede nada todo está bien (comienza a buscar por todas partes en el estudio)

Nozaki: ¿seguro?

Usui: eh… bueno… ¿recuerdan que antes de iniciar esto escribí los retos y las preguntas en una hoja?

Personajes de GSNK: si

Usui: bueno… al parecer… perdí la hoja

Personajes de GSNK: ¿ES EN SERIO?

Usui: si… etto… ¿podrían ayudarme a buscar la hoja?

Personajes de GSNK: está bien

-Todos se ponen a buscar la hoja hasta que un tanuki salvaje aparece-

Tanuki: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Mikoshiba: buscando la hoja de los retos y las preguntas

Tanuki: ¿te refieres a esta hoja?

Usui: si, ¿en dónde estaba?

Tanuki: estaba en la cocina (se acerca para entregarle la hoja y una vez que Usui toma la hoja le da un golpe en el estómago que lo deja tirado en el suelo) esto es por comerte mis galletas

Seo: ¿era eso necesario?

Tanuki: ¡ERAN MIS GALLETAS!

Usui (levantándose del suelo y sosteniéndose en estomago debido al dolor): se… será me… mejor… que…que comencemos de… de una vez (va a sentarse con ayuda de Wakamatsu y los demás se sientan también, una vez estando mejor comienza a hablar) los siguientes retos son los siguientes vamos con el primero:

DE: Zephel120389

Hola, antes que nada debo decirte que la idea esta genial, espero sigas con el fic.

Aquí van mis preguntas/retos:

1.- Mikoshiba-kun has besado a una chica real.

2.- Nozaki-kun ¿que harías si Sakura-chan desapareciera inesperadamente?

3.- Kashima-chan te reto a que te vistas y te comportes como chica.

4.- Hori-sempai te reto a que trates amablemente a Kashima-chan.

5.- Sakura-chan vístete de novia.

6.- Nozaki-kun quiero que beses a Sakura-chan en los labios.

Eso sería todo, espero no abusar de tu amabilidad. Arigatou.

Usui: bien Mikoshiba cuéntanos.

Mikoshiba (todo sonrojado): claro… claro que…que si

Usui: todavía no has besado has una chica real ¿cierto?

Mikoshiba: no, tienes razón (va a sentarse en un rincón)

Usui: bien, Nozaki ¿tu respuesta es?

Nozaki: la buscaría aunque me tardara miles de años para encontrarla

Usui: qué lindo ¿0iste eso Sakura?

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa?

Usui: Lo que dijo Nozaki

Sakura: lo siento, no pude escuchar lo que decía Nozaki Kun ya que me había ido al baño

Usui: ya veo (pensamientos: ¿Por qué será que cuando dicen algo importante nadie escucha?) bueno sigamos, Kashima ya oíste, Tanuki creo que en el cuarto de vestuario hay varias cosas que nos ayudaran a vestir como chica a Kashima así que encárgate de eso ya que no se de esas cosas

Tanuki: ¿Por qué yo?, además tu sabes que yo tampoco sé de estas cosas, ¿hay alguien que me pueda ayudar?

Seo y Sakura: nosotras

Usui: ya que están ahí pónganle un traje de novia a Sakura

-Sakura, Seo, Kashima y el Tanuki se dirigen al cuarto de vestuario-

Usui: bueno ya que para los demás retos necesitamos de las personas que se fueron vamos a esperar a que vuelvan

-Después de un rato aparecen Sakura (con traje de novia), Seo, Tanuki y Kashima (vestida como una chica con extensiones de cabello y maquillada)-

Kashima: Muchas gracias Chiyo-chan y entrenadora-san al ayudarme a parecer más femenina (se acerca a donde está sentado Hori-sempai) disculpe sempai ¿podría sentarme junto a usted?

Usui: bien Hori sempai recuerde su reto debe ser amable con Kashima-chan

Hori: claro, no hay problema

Usui: bien Nozaki ya es hora de que beses a Sakura

Nozaki: está bien, Sakura… (Al mirar a Sakura ve que esta desmallada pero no se da cuenta del enorme sonrojo de esta) supongo que ya no podremos realizar el reto

Usui: ¿Qué no has oído de la bella durmiente? Todavía podemos realizar el reto

-Después de colocar a la desmallada Sakura en el sofá rojo, Nozaki (algo sonrojado) comienza a acercarse poco a poco al rostro de Sakura hasta que deposita un beso en sus labios-

Nozaki (aun sonrojado): bien ya cumplí el reto

Sakura (que acababa de levantarse): ¿Por qué estoy echada en el sofá?

Tanuki: eso es porque te desmallaste, además mientras estabas desmallada Nozaki cumplió el reto (mira a Sakura y ve que esta se ha vuelto a desmallar) Cómo que esta comenzando a parecerse a Hinata Hyuga

Todos: si

Usui: continuemos

De: ibnodarcy

Me encanta como los presentaste y la idea me pareció fabulosa xD yo quiero reto y pregunta

Reto a Mikoshiba: te reto a besar a Sakura Chiyo en su mejilla eve

Pregunta para Wakamatsu: ¿Qué piensas de seo como novia?

Usui: bien Mikoshiba, Sakura (que ya se ha despertado) cumplan el reto

Sakura y Mikoshiba: está bien (Mikoshiba se acerca a Sakura y le da un beso en la mejilla) listo

Usui: Wakamatsu

Wakamatsu (muy sonrojado): a… a la…la única persona que puedo ver como…como novia es a la Lorelei (en sus pensamientos: aunque no me molestaría tener a Seo-sempai como novia)

Usui: sigamos

De: hime-sama

Jaja

Muy buena

Esta es mi pregunta

Waka: que es lo que más te gusta de seo

Seo: que es lo quemas te gusta de waka

Wakamatsu (aun sonrojado); supongo que lo que más me gusta de seo-sempai es la manera en que a su forma llega a ser amable

Seo: supongo que su amabilidad a pesar de como soy con el

Usui: bien eso es todo y recuerden que pueden dejar sus preguntas y retos en los reviews

Todos: Adiós


	3. Chapter 3: seguimos con los retos pt 1

Usui: Hola este es otro capítulo de preguntas a GSNK y yo soy…

Tanuki: Creo que no es necesario que lo digas, después de dos capítulos creo que ya saben tu nombre

Usui: Eres un aguafiestas, además siempre en los programas de televisión los conductores siempre hacen lo de decir su nombre

Tanuki: si pero ellos son geniales y tú no

Usui: Malo tanuki, pero como siempre tu opinión me vale madres y voy a decir lo que yo quiera

Tanuki: Como sea no deberías llamarlos para comenzar de una vez

Usui: supongo que si

-Casa de Nozaki-

Nozaki: Bien creo que con esto ya tengo más referencias para mi manga

Mikoshiba: Realmente no creo que debas incluir lo que paso con Hori-sempai en tu manga

Nozaki: Eh pero si realmente es una buena idea, una chica tsundere que trata cruelmente al chico que le gusta y después come unos dulces que contenían algo de alcohol que la dejan borracha y termina confesándose siendo después correspondida

Mikoshiba: aun así, si sempai se entera lo más probable es que se enoje

Nozaki: No te preocupes al parecer olvido todo lo que paso cuando se embriago, además…

(El celular de Nozaki comienza a sonar y este contesta)

Nozaki: Moshi moshi

Usui: Hola Nozaki, soy Usui

Nozaki: Usui-san, ¿Qué sucede?

Usui: ¿podrías venir al estudio?

Nozaki: Lo siento, estoy algo ocupado con mi manga

Mikoshiba: Nozaki, ¿Quién es?

Nozaki: Es Usui-san

Usui: ¿Con quién hablas?

Nozaki: con Mikoshiba

Usui: ¿seguro que no puedes venir?

Nozaki: Lo siento, ya faltan pocos días para la fecha límite

Usui: Si vienes prometo ayudarte a terminar tu manga ¿Qué dices?

Nozaki: Estaré hay en poco tiempo (cuelga el teléfono)

Mikoshiba: ¿Sucedió algo?

Nozaki: Mikoshiba vamos al estudio

Mikoshiba: eh? ¿Y tú manga?

Nozaki: No te preocupes acabo de conseguir ayuda extra

-De vuelta en el set-

Usui: Bien con eso ya tengo a Nozaki y a Mikoshiba

Tanuki: acabo de llamar a Hori y a Wakamatsu dicen que vendrán

Usui: Bien ahora solo faltan Sakura, Kashima y Seo

Tanuki: ¿Y Mayu?

Usui: Está durmiendo en aquel sillón

Tanuki: ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?

Usui: desde que su entrenamiento en el club de judo termino, al parecer el set quedaba cerca de su escuela y decidió descansar aquí un rato

Tanuki: Ya veo

Usui: Bien voy a llamar a Sakura primero

-En un centro comercial se encuentran tres chicas conversando alegremente-

Sakura: ¿y cómo es tu trabajo Kashima-Kun?

Kashima: Es en verdad agradable, todos son muy amables y Hori-sempai va seguido a verme

Seo: Tal vez vallamos algún día a verte también ¿Verdad Sakura?

Sakura: Si, seria genial ver a Kashima-kun trabajar

(Suena el teléfono de Sakura y contesta)

Sakura: Moshi moshi

Usui: Sakura ¿Puedes venir al estudio?

Seo y Kashima: ¿Quién es?

Sakura: es Usui-san

Usui: Esas son Kashima y Seo, diles que también vengan

Sakura: dice que tenemos que ir al estudio

Kashima y Seo: No quiero

Sakura: Eh? ¿Por qué?

Kashima: Quiero seguir viendo las tiendas

Seo: Quiero comer algo

Usui: ¿Sakura?

Sakura: Lo lamento Usui-san, dicen que no quieren ir

Usui: Dile a Kashima que Hori-sempai va a venir y a Seo que si viene le voy a regalar una bolsa de dulces

Sakura: Esta bien, dice Usui-san que Hori-sempai va a estar ahí y que le va a regalar a Yuzuki una bolsa de dulces

Kashima y seo: VAMOS EN CAMINO

Sakura: Estaremos hay en poco tiempo

-De vuelta en el set (otra vez)-

Usui: vienen en camino

Tanuki: ¿De dónde sacaras la bolsa de dulces?

Usui: De mi almacén de dulces

Tanuki: ok ¿Y qué hacemos por el momento?

Usui: No se tu pero yo voy a atrapar a un pokemon

Tanuki: asegúrate de fijarte donde miras a menos que quieras terminar como la otra vez

Usui: No fue tan grave

Tanuki: Saliste corriendo porque creías que habías visto a pikachu, te caíste de las escaleras, te metiste a casa de Mikoshiba gritando ¿en dónde está pikachu? Y todo para que cuando lo encontraste resulto que no tenías pokebolas

Usui: si pero había una parada cerca y pude obtener más pokebolas y a pikachu

Tanuki: después de causarle un gran susto a Mikoshiba

Usui: Solo jugare en el set esta vez

Tanuki: Esta bien, y mientras los chicos llegan y Usui va a cazar pokemons vamos a comerciales


	4. Chapter 4: seguimos con los retos pt 2

-Después de los comerciales-

Tanuki: Bien es hora de iniciar con los retos y preguntas

Nozaki: ¿Y Usui-san?

Tanuki: Le dije que no se fuera del estudio, Sakura te quedas a cargo

Sakura: está bien

-Tanuki se marcha junto con un bate de béisbol a buscar a Usui-

Sakura: bien comenzaremos con el primer reto

De: lol

Para waka! Qué harías si Seo consiguiera un novio? : 3

Wakamatsu: Creo que vería si el novio de sempai es buena persona y si es así los apoyaría con su relación

-llega Tanuki arrastrando a Usui –

Usui: Ya te dije que lo sentía, además no me fui del estudio

Tanuki: Si pero aun así no debiste haberte encerrado en ese armario junto con miles de dulces solo para ver anime

Seo: ¿Y mis dulces?

Usui (lanzándole a Seo una bolsa de dulces): Aquí tienes, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme?

Tanuki: como sea ya no importa, será mejor que sigamos con esto

Nozaki: ¿Por qué te llevaste ese bate?

Tanuki: por si se metía en problemas otra vez

Usui: y todo simplemente por causarle traumas a Mamiko 2

Mikoshiba: TE METISTE EN MI CASA Y EN MI BAÑO

Usui: sigo sin verle el problema

Mikoshiba: ME ESTABA BAÑANDO

Usui: Ya te dije que no vi nada, sigamos con las preguntas

De: Natsume94

Siiii xD gracias! uwu mmmm... a ver pregunta para seo: como conociste a Sakura? y reto para Mikoshiba interpreta junto a Sakura una escena de un beso romántico tipo película xD

Seo: bueno estaba huyendo de unos profesores y me choque con Sakura, hice que Sakura me siguiera mientras que huíamos de los profesores y cuando los perdimos comenzamos a conversar y nos hicimos amigas

Usui: muy bien bonita historia y ustedes (señalando a Mikoshiba y a Sakura) tienen un reto que cumplir

Mikoshiba y Sakura: ME NIEGO

Usui: Yo no veo el problema, además Sakura ya dio su primer beso

Mikoshiba: ¿Y yo que?

Usui: es cierto, ni modo no queda otra opción (toma el brazo de Mikoshiba)

Mikoshiba: E…espera ¿Qué…que vas a hacer?

Tanuki: No me digas que en verdad vas a…

-Usui comienza a jalar a Mikoshiba con dirección a Mayu (quien por cierto ya ha despertado y se encuentra de pie), en eso coloca a Mikoshiba y a Mayu frente a frente-

Usui: bien como dije no me queda otra opción (empuja a ambos chicos ocasionando que se besen), listo ya diste tu primer beso ahora ya puedes cumplir el reto

Wakamatsu (quien esta con cara de asombro al igual que los demás): yo creí que haría otra cosa

Tanuki: le gusta mucho el yaoi pero aun así no puedo creer que lo hiciera, lo bueno es que capture todo con esta cámara

Nozaki: sé que esto puede sonar mal pero ¿me puedes pasar la imágenes para referencias?

Tanuki: Seguro

Usui: bien es hora de cumplir el reto y aquí está la escena que van a representar

-Mikoshiba se encuentra echado en un sofá (todavía en shock y sonrojado) mientras es rodeado por los demás excepto Sakura –

Seo: ¿otra vez Blanca Nieves?

Tanuki: debido a que sigue en shock no nos queda otra opción

-Sakura (quien lleva un disfraz de príncipe) comienza a acercarse poco a poco a Mikoshiba, una vez que está cerca se arrodilla al lado de este y comienza a acercar su rostro hasta que finalmente besa a Mikoshiba, sin embargo este aun no despierta-

Usui: Pretendamos que ya despertó, después de eso el príncipe se casó con Blanca Nieves y vivieron felices para siempre

Tanuki: sigamos

De: okita kagura

Yo kagura- sama, reina de kabuki cho, reto a todos a decir una verdad más vergonzosa!

Reto a Sakura a que se le confiesa a mayu ( haber si Nozaki se pone celoso )

Nozaki: Me gusto crear ese manga yaoi sobre Tomoda

Sakura: Una vez soñé con Nozaki-kun vestido como un tanuki

Mikoshiba (muy avergonzado): No me desagrado el beso con Mayu

Kashima: Me gustaría que Hori-sempai diga que soy linda

Hori: Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Kashima

Seo: Me pongo nerviosa cuando Waka me elogia

Wakamatsu: Creo que me está gustando un poco Seo-sempai

Usui: Bien ahora el reto

Hori: ¿Ustedes no van a decir sus verdades?

Usui y Tanuki: No, los retos son solo para ustedes

Todos los de GSNK: ESO ES INJUSTO

Usui: está bien, desde ahora Tanuki y yo también realizaremos retos y contestaremos preguntas, Sakura tu reto

Sakura: Mayu-kun me gustas

Nozaki: Sakura, ¿Prefieres más a Mayu o a mí?

Sakura: a Nozaki-kun

Nozaki: Aquí tienes (le entrega un dibujo de Mamiko y Suzuki)

Usui: Y los siguientes retos son…

De: MadameNullaRen

Oh oh yo también quiero participar...

-Mikorin como te sentiste con lo que Mayu dijo cuándo acabaron el goukon?

-Hori te reto a que mires a Kashima a los ojos y pienses en ella por 5 minutos (obio puedes parpadear)

\- Seo quiero que sepas que de muchas maneras eres increíble...te reto a darle un beso a Waka

Bayyyyy

Mikoshiba: Me sentí avergonzado ya que después de eso se nos quedaron mirando raro

-Hori comienza a mirar a Kashima a los ojos hasta que pasan los 5 minutos-

Usui: Bien ya termino su reto, Hori ya puedes dejar de mirar a Kashima

Hori (un poco sonrojado): Esta bien

Seo: gracias y me alegro que pienses eso de mí y en cuanto al reto… (Se acerca a Wakamatsu y lo besa) ya lo cumplí

Usui: y estos son las ultimas preguntas y retos por hoy

De: johanauzumaki28

Jujujujuju 7w7 me gusta como piensas, me encanta esta idea.

Mis retos y preguntas serían:

1\. Nozaki, si tú y Sakura tuvieran hijos, ¿Cómo se llamarían?

2\. Mayu, ¿Te gustaría tener por novia a Sakura?

3\. Seo, ¡te reto que confieses que tú eres Lorelei!

4\. Mikorin, ¿Qué piensas de Sakura, románticamente?

5\. Mayu ¡dale un beso en la comisura de los labios a Sakura!

Estos son todos, por ahora 7u7.

Espero que no hayan sido muchos y causen molestia: v

Nozaki: supongo que Ryu y Hikari

Mayu: No

Usui: Seo y Waka esperen un momento mientras hablo con los demás

Wakamatsu y Seo: ok

Usui: ¿Qué que ya es tiempo para que Wakamatsu lo sepa?

Sakura: No estoy segura

Nozaki: No realmente, no sé cómo se iría a tomar aquella noticia

Tanuki: pero él dijo que sentía algo por Seo

Mikoshiba: es verdad es mejor que lo sepa

Hori: pero sería mejor que lo sepa cuando este más seguro sobre sus sentimientos

Kashima: Estoy de acuerdo con Hori-sempai

Mayu: No

Usui: bien contando mayoría de votos lo mejor será que le cubramos las orejas a Wakamatsu para que no escuche

Nozaki: yo me encargare de eso

Usui: contamos contigo

Seo: ¿De qué tanto hablan?

Usui: De nada, ya cumple tu reto

Seo: Yo soy la Lorelei

Wakamatsu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tanuki: no me digan que ya se entero

Wakamatsu: ¿enterarse de qué?

Usui: de nada, ¿por qué gritabas?

Wakamatsu: se cayeron mis galletas al suelo

Usui: después te compro otras, continuemos

Mikorin: Lo siento pero solo veo a Sakura como una hermanita

-Mayu se acerca a Sakura y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios-

Usui: Bien esto es todo en Preguntas a GSNK, no se olviden de dejar sus retos y preguntas en los reviews

Todos: Sayonara


End file.
